


The Mystery of the Purple Prose

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Prompt Fic, Retirementlock, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock should leave writing to the experts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Purple Prose

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP 2015 #28 (Bad, Bad, Oh So Bad!) on Watson's Woes. Fair Warning--Written in a rush.
> 
> Bad, Bad, oh so Bad! Whether it's bad art, bad fiction, or just plain awful, let the badness inspire you in some way today. Take a bad song and make it better, or make it so bad it's good? It's up to you!

"John. I just sent you the file."

"Good morning to you too. Glad to see you still plugging away at writing after _The Maine Lions_ and _Blanche the Soldier_ failed to reach the bestsellers list. Still, third time's the charm, right?"

"Just read it. ...Wait, why are you laughing?"

"You _cannot_ seriously start it like this."

"Why not?"

"You _do_ know...wait, no, you probably don't--"

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's the most cliched line in all of literature, that's what's wrong with it!"

"John, unlike your little mass-market fairy tales of our cases, _my_ accounts are committed to the full and completely accurate description of them. And it is completely accurate that this case began on a dark and stormy night."


End file.
